gleefandomcom-20200222-history
The Happening
The Happening by The Supremes is featured in Trio, the tenth episode of Season Five. It is sung by One Three Hill with solos from Dani, Elliott, and Kurt as their first performance with a public as a new band. Rachel and Santana sit in the audience and agree to be civil with one another long enough to get through the performance and support Kurt. Lyrics Kurt (Dani and Elliott): Hey, life, look at me I can see the reality (Beware of The Happening!) 'Cause when you shook me, took me outta my world Kurt with Dani and Elliott: I woke up. Suddenly I just woke up To The Happening! Kurt (Dani and Elliott): (Oo oo) When you find (Oo oo) That you left the future behind (Beware of The Happening!) 'Cause when you got a tender love you don't Kurt with Dani and Elliott: Take care of Then you better beware of The Happening Woah! Dani (Elliott and Kurt): One day you're up (One day you're up) Then you turn around (When you turn around) You find your world (You find your world) Is tumbling down (Is comin' down) It happened to me (with Elliott and Kurt: and it can happen to you) (Oo oo) I was sure, (Oo oo) I felt secure Until love took a detour (Beware of The Happening!) Yeah! I'm riding high on top of the world Dani with Elliott and Kurt: It happened Suddenly it just happened The Happening! Elliott (Dani and Kurt): But I saw my dreams (Oo oo) torn apart (Oo oo) When love walked away from my heart (Beware of The Happening!) And when you lose a precious love you need Elliott with Dani and Kurt: To guide you Something happens inside you The Happening! Oooh! Elliott (Dani and Kurt): Now I see life (Now I see life) For what it is (For what it is) It's not of dreams (It's not of dreams) It's not of bliss (It's not of bliss) Elliott (with Dani and Kurt): (It happened to me and) it can happen to you (Dani and Kurt: Once!) Kurt and Elliott (Dani): And then it happened (And then it happened) Oo, and then it happened (Oo! It happened!) Oo, (Uh!) and then it happened (And then it happened) Oo, and then it happened (And then it happened!) Kurt (Dani and Elliott): (Oo oo) Is it real? (Oo oo) Is it fake? Is this game of life a mistake? (Beware of The Happening!) 'Cause when I lost the love I thought was mine Kurt with Dani and Elliott: For certain Suddenly I start hurtin' Kurt (Dani and Elliott): (The Happening!) I saw the light (Oo oo) too late (Oo oo) When that fickle finger of fate (Beware of The Happening!) Yeah! It came and broke my pretty balloon Kurt with Dani and Elliott: I woke up Suddenly I just woke up Kurt (Dani and Elliott): (The Happening!) So sure, (Oo oo) I felt secure (Oo oo) Until love took a detour (Beware of The Happening!) 'Cause when you got a tender love you don't Kurt with Dani and Elliott: Take care of, Then you better beware of The Happening Woah oh! Trivia *This is the first The Supremes song, not in a mash-up, that is not a solo. Gallery File:41ZfAGiLQYL._SL500_AA280_.jpg Tumblr n1oi5pDQLH1qe476yo3 500.jpg Tumblr n1oi5pDQLH1qe476yo1 1280.jpg File:Dani_still.jpg 510GLEE Ep510-Sc42 390.jpg Tumblr n1y2asR0001qcqmvho3 r1 250.gif Tumblr n1y2asR0001qcqmvho4 250.gif Tumblr n1y2asR0001qcqmvho1 250.gif Tumblr n1y2asR0001qcqmvho2 250.gif thdani.gif thdani2.gif thdani3.gif thdani4.gif thdani5.gif thdani6.gif thdani7.gif thdani8.gif thdani9.gif Tumblr n1y5dhPX221r295ako4 250.gif Tumblr n1y5dhPX221r295ako7 r1 250.gif Tumblr n1y5dhPX221r295ako6 250.gif Tumblr n1y5dhPX221r295ako1 250.gif Tumblr n1y5dhPX221r295ako3 r1 250.gif Tumblr n1y5dhPX221r295ako8 250.gif Tumblr n1y5dhPX221r295ako5 r1 250.gif Tumblr n1y5dhPX221r295ako2 250.gif Tumblr n1y74j6JOg1qe476yo1 500.jpg happening1.png Tumblr n1ybl0z2lF1r295ako4 r2 250.gif tumblr n1y8sd56rt1r295ako1 250.gif Tumblr n1y40qNHsx1qzzzloo2 250.gif Tumblr n1y40qNHsx1qzzzloo1 250.gif tumblr_nah8mzhn5y1ra5gbxo9_r1_250.gif tumblr_nah8mzhn5y1ra5gbxo7_r2_250.gif tumblr_nah8mzhn5y1ra5gbxo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_nah8mzhn5y1ra5gbxo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_nah8mzhn5y1ra5gbxo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_nah8mzhn5y1ra5gbxo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_nah8mzhn5y1ra5gbxo2_r1_250.gif tumblr_nah8mzhn5y1ra5gbxo1_r1_250.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Five Songs Category:Songs sung by Dani Category:Songs sung by Elliott Gilbert Category:Songs sung by Kurt Hummel Category:Songs sung by One Three Hill